


Your Favorite Sins That Do You In

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: The Crow and The Butterfly [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Feelings, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Kissing, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zac walks in on Avery dressing things from the past come to light and then things just happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite Sins That Do You In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my one-shot Forbidden Fruit.

"Sometimes I really hate my brothers," Avery muttered to herself as she shook her head and stood in the bathroom at 3CG. It was Hanson day weekend and Taylor had just came to the studio after his after party where he had gotten shit faced drunk and maybe she should have known better than to stand so close to him. That probably should have been advisable but she had failed to do that and Taylor had proceeded to throw up on her shirt.

Luckily for Avery it had only been a one time thing and she was able to help Taylor towards a back room where he could sleep or pass out for the night but she had been unable to change shirts before doing that but luckily for her after she had helped him she had been able to steal a left over merch shirt and ran to the bathroom where she now stood, wiping off her old shirt.

Once she felt she had cleaned most of the throw up off of it, Avery tossed the paper towel into the trash can before lifting her dirty shirt over her head and laying it on the sink which caused her to take a few deep breaths because raising the shirt over her head brought the scent of the throw up too close to her nostrils for her liking.

Hearing the bathroom door open Avery froze as a blush crept onto her cheeks when she watched Zac in the mirror just standing there looking as much like a deer in headlights as she was sure she too looked. She knew she had forgotten to do something when she came into the bathroom and that was lock the door because now here she stood clad in only her bra and jeans in front of her brother.

"I...umm....are...are you ready to go?" Zac asked finally able to get words out and Avery couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at his stammering and the blush that was forming on his own cheeks. 

"Let me just change shirts and then we can go," Avery finally spoke glad that her voice had came out better than Zac's. "Taylor got sick on my old one and yeah."

Seeing Zac just nod his head before leaving Avery let out a sigh and she reached for the clean shirt, pulling it on over her head before adjusting her hair again and grabbing the dirty shirt. She could only hope the ride to Zac's house wasn't awkward or anything now, just like she hoped staying at his house tonight wasn't awkward because it was the only place she had to stay since he had more room for her than her own parents house.

Once it had been known Kate and the kids would be in Georgia this weekend her mom had been quick to secure her a place to stay at Zac's since her parents would have Nikki and Isaac's children just to give Nikki a bit of a break during the chaos that was Hanson weekend.

Leaving the bathroom Avery headed outside to Zac's truck where she found him already waiting and she got in, buckling up as Zac pulled away from the studio and they began a silent drive to his house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after she had changed into a pair of pajamas and put her dirty shirt into the laundry Avery made her way back upstairs, coming to a stop when she came face to face with Zac who was standing in the door way of his bedroom, clad in only his boxers.

"Figured you'd be in bed," Avery spoke as she chewed on her lip slightly. "You have a big day tomorrow with Hop Jam," she said as she walked to where he was. 

"Couldn't sleep," Zac shrugged as he locked eyes with Avery. "Was busy doing some thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself doing that," Avery teased playfully seeing Zac giving her a tiny glare. "What were you thinking about?"

At her question Aver watched as Zac looked down and he once again blushed, "How much you've grown," he whispered before looking back up at her and when he did Avery swallowed hard at the lust she saw in his eyes. "You're not the same little girl I remember growing up. You've grown up so much," he stated and again Avery swallowed hard because his eyes landed on her breast and she swore he was probably undressing her in his head.

"O..oh," Avery muttered her voice barely audible. "And did seeing me in my bra get you to thinking like that?"

"Partly," Zac admitted as he finally looked up at Avery's eyes again. "Then the other part was I remember last year when you told me you wanted me..that I was the guy you dreamed of having a life with."

Now it was Avery's turn to look down at Zac's words mainly because she had thought he had just forgotten about that conversation. It had been interrupted by Abe and then she had left so quickly and they had never talked about it again. It was as if it had never happened but it seemed now they were going to talk about it. 

"And what do you have to say to that?" she finally spoke as she walked into Zac's bedroom, her shoulder brushing against his as she did so and she closed her eyes at the spark that passed between them. "You going to call me sick and twisted now?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Zac who had turned to face her, slowly making his way into the room as he shut the door behind him.

Zac shook his head as he sat down next to Avery on the bed, "I...I was actually going to say that when you first told me there was someone that day, I was jealous. Jealous because ever since you came back from New York I've been oddly attracted to you and even after you told me what you did I tried to forget it, tried to sweep it under the rug but tonight, seeing you in the bathroom half dressed...I can't. Mainly because my excuse for ignoring it was because you were a little girl but you aren't a little girl."

"Haven't been a little girl for a long time," Avery said as she turned her head to look at Zac. "I'm a twenty-four year old woman," she said knowing she had been a woman for a few years now..since she was eighteen though if he was speaking in other terms she had lost the whole virginity thing her first few months in New York to some stranger she had met at a club.

It hadn't been her ideal first time fantasy but it had happened and then a few months after that she had met Daniel and he had been her next lover and someone she even still hooked up with on occasion because he was there and ex sex was just a hard thing to turn down.

Instead of answering her back though or saying anything to her words Avery just sat there as she watched Zac close the distance between them and kiss her on the lips. A kiss she soon returned because she had been waiting since she was sixteen for this and it was finally happening, there was no way she was wasting time just sitting there frozen.

As their kiss progressed Avery shivered slightly as she felt his hand going up and under her pajama shirt and she broke the kiss long enough to pull it off and throw it to the floor.

This time as they kissed though Zac's lips trailed from her own and down to her neck and as he kissed her neck she could feel his hands going around her to undo her bra and once he had undone it she felt it fall off between them and she threw it to the floor as well before slowly laying back on the bed and pulling Zac down with her.

It was the change of positions that made Zac's lips trail even farther down Avery's body and the moment she felt his mouth go around one of her nipples she nearly came undone just from that but she didn't. Somehow she was able to reign herself back in and just let out tiny moans and whimpers as he sucked on the beaded flesh.

Though when she felt his mouth go off of that nipple and he worked his way to her other one her eyes fell closed as her moans got louder because damn it he was so good with his mouth.

"Need you...to..to touch me," Avery spoke her voice coming out with such desperation and she hated that, that she sounded so needy but she wanted him to touch her and give her some sort of friction between her legs because she was already wet and she needed to be touched.

At her words she felt him continue to suck on her nipple but she could distinctly feel one of his hands making it's way down her body before slipping inside of her pajama pants where he soon started to rub her through her panties which just made her moans get even louder as her hips began to move with his touches.

He was a goddamn tease not touching her directly and she was sure from the feather light movements of his fingers that he knew he was being a tease but she didn't call him on it. Instead she just felt her head go back as her eyes shut tighter.

Feeling his lips eventually move from her nipple she chewed on her lip to stifle her sounds as he kissed farther down her body, his lips lighting every inch of her on fire as he kissed her and when he reached her pajama bottoms she felt his hand slip out of her pants and she opened her eyes again in time to see Zac moving away before pushing her pajama bottoms and panties off, letting them join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Once she was completely naked in front of him she felt herself blush again as his eyes roamed her body and she couldn't help but wonder if he was comparing her to all the other women he had been intimate with because she really doubted Kate was his first and she had a sinking feeling that Kate probably hadn't been his last, that he had cheated more than once. She really only suspected it because she knew how unhappy Zac was with Kate and she knew how little attention Kate paid to Zac sexually and in other ways.

"You're beautiful," Zac finally spoke bringing Avery out of her thoughts. "So beautiful," he smirked before reaching down to spread her legs, giving him a better glimpse of her pussy and as he did so she couldn't help the smile that grew on her own lips as he leaned between her legs and left kisses up and down one thigh before moving to her other.

And it seemed once he was satisfied with kissing her thighs that his mouth found her vagina and as his tongue left a few swipes up and down Avery's eyes fell shut again as her head went farther into the bed. Her own brother was going down on her in a bed he shared with his wife and that thought just seemed so erotic somehow to Avery. Maybe it was because this was such a forbidden act or maybe it was because she couldn't help but get some glee that every time he was in this bed with his wife now that he could think of her and remember being with her in this same bed.

Letting her hand eventually find it's way to Zac's hair, Avery pulled on it slightly as he continued to eat her out, her hips moving up some every so often.

"So good," Avery voiced as she opened her eyes and looked down between her legs to see Zac looking up at her with a glint of something unreadable in his eyes.

When he pulled away she whimpered slightly, only stopping when he slid a finger inside of her wet pussy.

"Eating out is my favorite thing to do," Zac spoke as he winked at her quickly before going back between her legs and once again her hand found his hair and she pulled on it as he kept working her over.

Though it seemed Zac could tell when Avery was getting close cause he pulled away again and shook his head, "Not how I want you to orgasm," he said before pushing his boxers off and now they were both nude and before he could even lay over her Avery couldn't help but look him over.

His naked body was perfect and she really couldn't see what Kate complained about because she liked what she saw.

"S..sorry," Zac apologized as he laid over her and Avery looked up at him confused, an expression he must have been able to read because he went on to explain himself. "I'm...I'm not at my best look wise. Kate's been telling me I should lose weight again because I'm getting too god damn big."

"Kate's crazy," Avery muttered as she felt Zac line up with her opening and as he teasingly let the tip of his cock brush across her pussy lips she moaned out slightly before talking again. "You're incredibly sexy and I like what I see," she smiled as she reached out and pulled him down into a kiss, her arms snaking around his neck right as he finally entered her.

Biting down on his bottom lip she kissed him harder feeling him starting to thrust in and out of her, making a rhythm that soon she started to follow as she held onto him harder.

It was as if their bodies had really become one now and as their kisses become more frenzied and hurried Avery felt herself getting even closer to the edge and before she knew it her walls where closing in around Zac's cock and she moaned out his name over and over as if it was some sacred prayer to God. But really she was sure God would just look down and frown at the sin they were committing.

Continuing to keep her hips moving through her orgasm Avery felt Zac's movements inside of her get faster and as the head board of the bed started to hit the wall she felt him fill her up, his head going to bury into her neck as he came down from the sex they had just had.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning as the sound of Zac's ringtone ruined her sleep, Avery opened her eyes and looked around her, becoming vividly aware of whose bed she was in and how she had gotten here and as she heard Zac murmur out Natalie's name, Avery reached for the sheets, pulling them over her naked body as she sat up in his bed.

Listening to him talk to Natalie she couldn't help but turn her head to watch him and as she did she blushed at the smirk he gave her as his eyes landed on her body covered up with the sheets.

When he hung up the phone though Avery looked at him curiously, chewing on her lip, "You're having an affair with Nat?" she asked knowing she had heard him apologize for not coming to her house last night and then telling her that yes, he had remembered what he promised her but things had came up.

Zac blushed as he shook his head in response to Avery's question, "It's just something we both need since we have shitty spouses."

"Ah," Avery said as she nodded her head, understanding why it had started. "H..how long?"

"Since 2008," Zac answered and his answer shocked Avery because she hadn't ever suspected or noticed anything different in how they acted around each other. "Can we stop with the twenty-one questions though?" Zac asked so innocently that Avery hated that she felt angry over this. "Just want to have sex with you again before getting ready for the big day," he said and before Avery could reply she felt Zac's lips on hers.

Against her better judgement she kissed him back and as he pushed her down against the bed she did her best to ignore the jealousy that had started to grow inside of her. She had no right to be jealous over this because she wasn't Zac's wife and so she had no say in who else he fucked but she really was fucking jealous.


End file.
